


We Shall Go Until We Die

by Thoughts Like A Minefield (Incog_Ninja)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, That's it, it's a letter to Sam and Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-08 00:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17375750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incog_Ninja/pseuds/Thoughts%20Like%20A%20Minefield
Summary: A letter to Sam and Dean.





	We Shall Go Until We Die

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coveredbyroses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coveredbyroses/gifts).



> This was written for coveredbyroses' 1-year Anniversary on Tumblr. The prompt was: "There's something I need to get off my chest."

_Boys, there’s something I need to get off my chest. It’s simple, I suppose, a small thing really; but it’s been made heavy with time. I’ve waited too long, and now I’m here, waiting too long again to say what needs to be said._

_I never meant to hurt anyone – least of you. The two of you helped me through things, not that I asked it of you, but you did. You shouldn’t have. You should have killed me on the spot, but I think you knew…_

_Or maybe it’s just your natures to care for all humankind. Which baffles me, in all honesty. But I’m grateful that I was bought the time by you to run as long as I did – until the end._

_And I think you appreciate that as well – that I was allowed that freedom. It was intentional in your parts because that’s what you do; you free people, you don’t just save them._

_Dean, I hope you have the chance to read this and to believe it before your time comes. You’re kind and you’re wise. Those are things that don’t come easy in this world._

_Sam, you’re stronger than you think you are. Keep fighting, keep being strong._

_Thank you both. That’s what I had to get off my chest – thank you. I wish I could say more._

_Cheers, Bela_


End file.
